


wish upon a stupid star

by iwaizumishousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, everyone is over oikawa's bullshit, iwaizumi isn't oblivious, oikawa needs to confess, reliving the same day over and over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumishousewife/pseuds/iwaizumishousewife
Summary: Oikawa likes Iwa, but refuses to confess because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. When he wishes upon a star, it causes him to relive the same day over and over in a loop with no escape in sight. How will he make it to the next day? Everyone knows Oikawa is a pining loser, and Iwaizumi isn't as oblivious as Oikawa thinks.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	wish upon a stupid star

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i know this has been done and i wanted to create my own version, i hope you like it!!! <3

Tooru wakes up to the sound of his cutesy alarm clock going off with a shrill set of rings. It’s a pink clock with bunny ears that Makki had got him for his last birthday, and as a subtle jab to Tooru to start showing up to things on time. He groaned as it kept repeating its noisy screeching in his ear, reaching over to clumsily hit it to make it shut up. As he finally lifted his head to check the time, he realized with sudden panic that his alarm must have been going off for at least ten minutes or more. 

Tooru scrambled to grab his uniform that his mother had nicely ironed and put it on as fast as humanly possible, to save himself from Hajime’s wrath. Hajime usually waited for him by the bus stop that was a midpoint between their two houses, only two blocks separate from each other. They were childhood best friends, and unfortunately, Hajime knew him better than anyone else. 

Which is why his phone started ringing, a J-pop song that was cutesy and to Tooru’s liking, that indicated Hajime was already aware of his failure to get up at a proper time. He grabbed the phone while still trying to button his shirt with one hand and hit answer. 

“Trashykawa, I KNOW you slept in and if you don’t get your ass over here in 10, I’m leaving your ass.” And with that, he hung up. 

Tooru scoffed. Leave it to Hajime to be an ass at this early in the morning. Plus, Tooru knew he was lying. Hajime would wait even if Tooru made him wait three hours, and if Tooru didn’t show up, he would barge into his house and kick Tooru’s ass for still being in bed. 

As he rushed down the stairs, his mother stood at the bottom holding his lunch, tied up with an old wrapping that had UFO’s and cats on it- two of his favorite things. Makki and Mattsun might tease him for it later, but if anything, Tooru is unabashedly himself, even it’s embarrassing or makes him look like an ass. It only seems to make him more endearing to his fans, and more of an enigma to the ones that don’t understand him. 

While still thinking of UFO’s and the impending case of mocking he’s going to receive later, his mother pats him on the back and ruffles his hair, making him groan and say his goodbyes quickly. He grabs his briefcase and heads out the door, waving goodbye and jogging to meet Hajime. 

After lightly jogging about a block, he sees Hajime leaning against the bus stop sign, looking at his phone with a frown on his face like always. His short brown hair sticks out in all directions, making him look like he was the one that had just rolled out of bed. He may be shorter than Tooru, but his build is bulkier, and his arms are so ripped Tooru wants to lick honey off of them. He’s so masculine and so Tooru’s type, making Tooru wonder if whoever the powers that may be put Hajime in his life to torture him. 

“Hey, dumbass, did you not hear your alarm? I thought I was gonna have to wake you myself,” Hajime says, jokingly sounding agitated but not really that pissed. He reaches over to ruffle Tooru’s hair, making him squawk in indignation for having his perfectly good hair ruined twice in one morning. Hajime gives him a half smirk of affection, which melts Tooru’s ability to be irritated and shoots a piercing arrow though his stupid heart. 

This is Tooru’s biggest problem as of late. He’s only just recently realized that his biggest crush has been by his side for his entire life, and there’s no way it’s requited. First of all, he’s not even sure how to approach the subject of if Hajime is straight or not, and if he even sees Tooru as just a friend. Tooru knows realistically that Hajime shows his affection through tough love and honesty, and if he were in love with Oikawa even just a little bit, Tooru would know. Plus, there’s the fact that all of his teammates seem to be in on Tooru’s pain and like to relentlessly mock him about it, leaving Hajime confused and Tooru wanting to die. Mattsun calls him a coward, but Tooru likes to think that he is protecting his relationship with Hajime and salvaging what is left of his heart after Hajime has unknowingly stopped on it multiple times. It’s not like he knows I likes him, Tooru muses. 

The day goes by pretty uneventful save for a couple of weird occurrences that make Tooru question whether this is real life or some slice-of-life anime. First, Makki actually has a confession letter stuck in his locker that reads like a ransom note and makes all of them laugh their asses off at how ridiculous and kind of creepy it is. Makki even tilts the envelope upside down and a lock of hair tied in a ribbon falls out, making everyone immediately stop laughing and start poking it with their foot. 

Secondly, Hajime gets a nosebleed out of nowhere in fourth period, and no one has a napkin or handkerchief to lend him, which results in blood dripping all over his white school jacket and making one female student faint from the sight of blood. It makes Tooru laugh, watching the chaos unfold as everyone crowds around the poor student on the floor and Hajime is left to bleed on his own two seats down from Tooru. He gets sent to the nurse, and Tooru has no piece of eye candy to keep him entertained. 

The third incident happens during practice, that involves the first years Kindaichi and Kunimi. Kindaichi is talking Kunimi’s ear off about blah-blah-Kageyama-sucks this and blah-blah-volleyball that while they’re picking up volleyballs off of the floor. Kindaichi is talking animatedly with his hands and making a scrunched-up face as he walks backwards, his left foot almost moving in slow motion as he steps in a comically large puddle of sweat that Tooru knows is Kyoutani’s fault. Kindaichi scrambles to keep his balance as his left foot slides backwards rapidly, but he can’t catch himself in time. He face-plants with a large smack, and everyone goes eerily quiet as they stare at him. Then they all start laughing way too loud, resulting in their coach yelling at them to get back to work. 

Tooru looks at Hajime, who has his brows scrunched up and his mouth in a taught line, trying to keep his remaining laughter in. Oh god, Tooru thinks to himself, he’s too cute. Hajime taps his shoulder and snaps Tooru out of his pining. 

“Hey, can I come over tonight? We have that homework for Japanese Literature and I’m struggling on that writing assignment.” Hajime looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

“I guess I can help Iwa-chan with his terrible writing! I am the ~best~ tutor,” Tooru winks, making Hajime roll his eyes and push him in the direction of the locker rooms. 

Later, after their homework is done and they’ve watched Hajime’s favorite Godzilla movie, and Tooru’s favorite alien sci-fi one, the two sit in Tooru’s room, quiet. Tooru sits on the bench next to his windowsill that he uses to look at the constellations, and Hajime sits on his bed, digging through his bag for something. 

He unclasps the window lock, pushing it open to let the night air in. The locusts buzz to make a serene sort of background noise, and Tooru can hear a train in the distance. He sighs, looking at the night sky twinkling. Hajime mutters something about changing because he is going to spend the night, and shuffles towards the bathroom to shower. 

When he comes back out, Hajime is shirtless, in only black sweatpants and a towel to dry his hair. Tooru can only let his gaze linger down his chest and to his v lines that make Tooru drool a little bit. Thankfully, he doesn’t notice, only drags Tooru’s other bench beside him to look at the sky. Their shoulders are brushing against each other, making Tooru shiver. The body heat radiating off of Hajime warms Tooru right to his core, and he only wishes he could put his cheek on his shoulder, just so they could touch. When he tilts his head towards the other boy, Hajime is looking at him with an unreadable expression. Do it, Tooru! Just confess! his mind screams. 

Instead, he leans forward on his elbows like the coward Mattsun thinks he is and looks back up at the stars. Suddenly, a flash shoots across the sky, making him jump. 

“Iwa-chan, look! A shooting star!” He says gleefully, leaning forward. He closes his eyes to make a wish. A painfully obvious one at that. This is what it’s come to, he thinks. Me relying on a star instead of just admitting that I like him. 

“What did you wish for?” Hajime asks, making him jump. 

“I can’t tell you, Iwa-chan! Then it won’t come true!” He pouts, and Hajime rolls his eyes. He stands up and ruffles Tooru’s hair, walking over to the permanently laid-out futon for him only. Tooru stands up too, wanting to linger but knowing Hajime is a slave driver in the morning. He crawls under his blanket, tilting his head to look down at Hajime lying on the floor. He opens his eyes as if he can sense Tooru staring at him. 

“Goodnight, ~Iwa-chan~,” Tooru turns his head to look at his bare wall, willing his thoughts to turn off. He scrunches his eyes up, and finally drifts off. 

_______________________________________________ 

When he wakes up, his alarm is blaring that god awful shrieking noise that makes him jump. He reaches blindly to shut the damn thing off, his mind still groggy from the sleep. Funny enough, as he grabs the bunny clock, he notices that we woke up at the same exact same time as yesterday. Then he realizes something. Hajime isn’t on the floor sleeping, or anywhere for that matter. Tooru wanders around his house for about 2 minutes before he realizes his phone is ringing with Hajime’s ringtone. 

“Hello?” He asks hesitantly, wondering what the hell is going on. 

“Trashykawa, I KNOW you slept in and if you don’t get your ass over here in 10, I’m leaving your ass.” Hajime hangs up, leaving Oikawa more confused than before. He hurries to get ready, running down the stairs two at a time. 

When he gets to the bus stop, Hajime is leaned against the pole, giving Tooru a strong sense of déjà vu. He jogs up, ready to give Hajime a piece of his mind. 

“Really?” He cries, “Why did you just ditch me after spending the night?” Tooru feels like kicked puppy because Hajime has never ditched him like that before. Hajime only looks back at him with confusion and knocks him on the head with his fist. 

“What are you talking about, dumbass?” Hajime grabs him by the collar and shoves him in the direction of the school, walking behind him. 

“I didn’t spend the night with you. Are you going crazy?” Hajime continues to push him, but Oikawa has planted his feet in shock, trying not to let his mind spiral into madness. 

“Yes you did! You spent the night with me and we watched Godzilla and did homework and ate those nasty shrimp chips you like!” 

“No, I DIDN’T! I was at my house last night watching that game I’ve been waiting all week to watch and did my homework by myself!” Hajime huffed, a vein popping out on his forehead in agitation. 

Tooru hesitates. That’s what Hajime had reiterated to the group yesterday at lunch when they were catching up. 

“Iwa, what date is it?” He asks hesitantly. 

“It’s the 22nd, are you okay?” Hajime is looking at him in concern, but in all honesty, his brain has shut down. Yesterday was the 22nd. Not today. Today should be the 23rd. Oh god oh god oh god- 

“Dumbass, we have to go or we’re going to be late!” He finally lets Hajime drag him along by the collar, trying to rationalize what in the fresh hell is going on. Then he realizes something. 

This is just a dream! 

He pinches his cheeks, trying to wake up, to no avail. 

Oh god. This isn’t a dream. What the fuck is he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls leave some comments if there's anything you liked or anything i can improve on!!


End file.
